fairy_tail_the_pokemon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Aggron
Aggron (Japanese: ボスゴドラ Bossgodora) is a dual-type Steel/Rock Pokémon. It evolves from Lairon starting at level 42. It is the final form of Aron. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Aggron using the Aggronite. Biology Aggron is a huge, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily black with plates of silver-colored armor. The armor on its head has two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the foremost holes. Its forehead plating extends past its upper jaw in a small point. It has sky-blue eyes, and two nostril-like holes on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back have gray-silver armor sections. It has wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders, and gray-silver bands on its arms and legs. Its hands and feet each have three claws. It has a thick, long, black tail that it can swing at enemies. Mega Aggron is bulkier and more heavily plated than its previous state. The horns on its forehead are now shorter, and it has a third, wider horn on its nose. Using its horns, it is said to be able to destroy a steel tank.1 A spike projects downward from both its upper and lower jaw. The protrusions on its shoulders are longer and curve toward its head, and new spikes thrust from holes in its armbands. Its tail is thicker with two bands around it. The gouges in Aggron's armor from previous battles are worn as mementos. The more wounds it has, the more it has battled. It claims a large mountain as its territory and fiercely defends it from trespassers. If its environment is damaged by a flood or a forest fire, it will restore the area by bringing in topsoil and planting trees. It burrows through the strongest of bedrock and digs tunnels, as it searches for iron to eat. Its horns, which it uses to dig through bedrock when seeking food, grow a little longer at a time and can be used to determine its age. In the anime Major appearances Aggron's first major appearance in A Hole Lotta Trouble, under the ownership ofSteven Stone. The Iron Armor Pokémon was used to send Team Rocket flying. An Aggron sent a Skarmory to kidnap anAzumarill to sing for him and his children in''Pikachu's Summer Festival''. Tyson's Sceptile defeated an Aggron belonging to a man named Johnny in''Shocks and Bonds''. Jessie and James were given a Charizardand Aggron in Grating Spaces. The two Pokémon were used to battle Ash's Donphan and Brock's Steelix. An Aggron is owned by the head engineer in Bibarel Gnaws Best! In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part Two, Pokémon Hunter J's client used an Aggron to block up passages in a cave to prevent Ash and Kellyn from following him. Another Aggron appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World From Ruins!''where it was one of the Steel-type Pokémon on Iron Island that had gone crazy due to Team Galactic. An Aggron appeared in ''Trials and Adulations!, where it fought against Dawn's Mamoswine. An Aggron appeared in Familiarity Breeds Strategy! under the ownership of Paul where it was used in the battle against Ash.It almost defeated Pikachu with its powerful moves,but could not stand on the same par as his Infernape and got knocked down by the latter. Elfman's Aggron Elfman's Aggron acts like the manliest Pokemon since it's a Steel and a Rock-Type. Minor appearances Aggron also made a cameo in Jirachi: Wish Maker. Brendan was using it in a Double Battle alongside a Shiftry. Multiple Aggron appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. Also, an Aggron under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer won against another Trainer's Hitmonlee during the town of Rota tournament. Dr. Yung used a mirage Aggron in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. Conway owns an Aggron. It made a cameo in Glory Blaze! Aggron, together with its evolutionary family Aron and Lairon, appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior where it helped his friends to stop the glacier. An Aggron appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! An Aggron appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. An Aggron appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!. An Aggron that can Mega Evolve into Mega Aggron appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. Pokédex entries |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga : Main article: Rono In Pokémon Adventures, Sapphire has a male Aggron that is nicknamed Rono, which evolved twice from the Aron that was given to her by her father, Professor Birch. It was used in her Gym battle with Brawly and againstAqua Admin Matt, as well as against Tucker, though it failed to win in all the occasions save against Matt. Giovanni is later seen using an Aggron to shatterDeoxys's triangular prism-like barrier with its Brick Breakattack, capturing it. In the TCG : Main article: Aggron (TCG) Trivia * Aggron is the only dual-typed Pokémon to lose a type upon Mega Evolution. * Mega Aggron is the only pure Steel-type Pokémon that is not genderless. * Aggron is the heaviest Rock-type Pokémon. * Mega Aggron is tied with Shuckle and Mega Steelix for the highest base Defensestat of all Pokémon. Origin Aggron may be based on the Pulgasari, a monster that eats iron in Korean legend. It may also be based on a Triceratops and various therapods. Name origin Aggron may be a combination of aggressive, iron, and don. It may also involve aggro(British slang for "aggressive, violent behavior"). Bossgodora may be a combination of boss and dragon, or may be a combination of''boss'' and Kodora (Lairon's Japanese name). It may also involve god. In other languages |- | |- | colspan="3" | |} Related articles * Rono * Elfman's Aggron Category:Pokemon Category:Fairy Tail Member Category:Steel-Type Category:Rock-Type Category:Dual-Type Category:Mega-Evolve Pokemon